Don't Call Her JuviaChan!
by Liliana-chan
Summary: hen Lyon showed her his affections Juvia couldn't help but blush. And Gray was annoyed by his older pupil always calling her 'Juvia-Chan' inspired by chp. 134. Gruvia LEMON


**One Shot: Don't call her Juvia-chan  
Word Count: 1314  
Summary: When Lyon showed her his affections Juvia couldn't help but blush. And Gray was annoyed by his older pupil always calling her 'Juvia-Chan' inspired by chp. 134. Gruvia LEMON  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

They were fighting the stone gatekeeper when Juvia noticed that they would have to attack the eyes.  
When she did that she realized that she was right as did the two ice mages she was traveling with and the older one of them congratulated her.  
Along with calling her 'Juvia-Chan'.

Juvia didn't want to be called like that.  
By Lyon.

Not ten minutes later when he called her that again and she told him to address her casually with just her first name.  
That made him even happier and think that it meant something.

But Gray didn't like that at all.  
He told them to stop the nonsense.  
In sake of the mission.  
When Juvia said he did it for jealousy she was right without knowing.

Some minutes later when the Zentopia sign was put the right way Gray grinned at Juvia "Yes you did it Juvia"  
"Juvia is moved", she replied.

When a bright light engulfed them she could feel a strong arm around her waist keeping her close to a muscular chest.  
A minute later they were in the dark place, with a loop of the riddle they had solved before.

Juvia looked to her right and saw her precious Gray-sama.  
When she realized it must've been him pulling her into him, as Lyon was farer away Juvia blushed.

They had just started to plan when Sugar Boy attacked them.

Lyon and Juvia were caught in his 'dogs' and tried to free them.  
When their opponent went away to get a part of the clock and Gray still tried to free them Lyon told him to go after Sugar Boy.  
Gray didn't listen to him but when Juvia told him to let them be he looked at her and nodded.  
He turned around once to make sure she was really OK with it.  
Then he ran after Sugar Boy.

Lyon freed his magic to set Juvia and himself free.  
This was when Juvia really looked at him for the first time.  
She blushed and thought that Lyon was cool indeed but got a hold of herself when Lyon asked her what was wrong.

"We need to help Gray-sama!", she said and they jumped into the light they had identified as the 'gate' back into the cave.

Gray was caught in Sugar Boy's dogs when he noticed Lyon and Juvia.

Latter had a bright scarlet blush on her face and Gray instantly felt rage forming.  
This couldn't be true.  
Lyon had made her blush?

When the white haired mage told Gray that he was a shame to Ul's magic Gray almost flipped.

He freed himself from the dogs and then yelled  
"You Son of a bitch!" First it wasn't clear if it was meant for Lyon or for Sugar Boy.

Then he talked back to Lyon and they beat Sugar Boy together.

Later when they were on their way to the meeting point they had set up a camp.  
When Gray was absent for a moment Juvia decided to go bathing.

There was a small lake near their camp and she went slowly inside to get used to the rather cold temperature.  
She sat down against a stone and looked into the moonlit sky think about the events of the day.

Gray came back to the camp to see he was alone, as Lyon was looking for food.

He decided that he'd go bathing.  
What he didn't know was that he was moving to the same lake where Juvia sat.  
When he had arrived and gotten into the lake he didn't notice Juvia until he heard her soft voice.

She was thinking loudly without noticing Gray  
"Juvia knows she shouldn't... that it is wrong... but... Lyon-sama... he's so much like Gray-sama... and he's showing Juvia ... that she means something to him... and he was so cool when he saved her... Juvia likes how he calls her 'Juvia-chan'... Juvia doesn't think Gray feels something for her..."

Gray listened to her sad words and growled  
Juvia heard him and turned around to see her precious Gray-sama standing in the same lake as her.  
Both were completely naked, so Juvia blushed and tried to cover up her body with her hands s Gray couldn't see.

She asked him  
"Gray-sama... did you hear Juv-"  
But she was interrupted by Gray who had strode through the water to her and kissed her hungrily.

The fact that both were naked was forgotten by both of them in that moment.  
Juvia forgot everything around her except for Gray's lips on hers and she couldn't help but respond.

When they parted to breath Juvia asked him blushing brightly  
"Gray-sama... what?"  
But instead of answering Gray only kissed her again.  
"Forget that idiot... What made you think that I don''t feel anything for you?", he said when they needed oxygen again.  
Juvia blushed and told him  
"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama was always so cold to her..."  
"I'm sorry you had that impression... but believe me...My feelings for you are just as strong as his.,.. if not stronger" , to prove his point Gray kissed her once again.

When his arms wound themselves around her waist and he pulled her more into him, he noticed that both of them were naked and he couldn't help but feel aroused by her full breasts pushing against his chest.  
Juvia was remembered of the fact that they were naked when she could feel Gray's arousal against her stomach.

She blushed brightly but deepened the kiss.  
Gray was surprised by that and he felt his dick growing even larger.  
It was so hurt, that it hurt.  
He stopped kissing Juvia and looked deep into her eyes to ask for permission.  
When she smiled seductively at him he lifted up one of her legs and thrust into her.  
Ho noticed how tight she was and only realized that she had been a virgin until that moment when he thrust through her virgin barrier.

He held her tightly in his arms and waited for her pain to cease.  
Juvia felt very touched at his and soon tears rolled down her face.

Gray was surprised and thought it was because he did something wrong.  
As if she felt the guilt swelling up inside her loved Gray-sama, she looked at him lovingly and kissed him, showing him that the tears were not because of pain or sadness.

Without words he understood that she cried tears of happiness and was relieved right away.

Some moments later when the pain turned into pleasure Juvia rolled her hips and Gray groaned at the friction while Juvia mewled.  
Gray began to thrust into her first slowly, because he was worried she'd still feel pain but when she moaned commands to him he sped up and thrust deeper and faster into her.

Her moans grew louder and when Gray touched a special spot inside her she dug her nails into his shoulders.  
This made him groan and thrust even harder into her.  
His mouth found hers again and the two exchanged a sloppy kiss until Juvia broke the kiss and moaned loudly.  
She looked deep into his eyes.  
A silent conversation about the two of them reaching their orgasms and was held and they made a silent promise to cum together.

Juvia would've screamed his name if she hadn't thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Gray could feel her walls clamping down on his cock as he spurted loads after loads deep into her.

They stayed the way they were for a while holding onto each other.  
Afterward they went to put on their clothes and then went back to camp.

There Lyon stood and saw them  
"Oh hello Juvia-chan...", he greeted her and Gray growled  
"Don't call her Juvia-chan... Idiot..."  
Then he pulled her into him once again and kissed her in front of a shocked Lyon.

**Finally I had wanted to write this One Shot ever since episode 134 was out!  
But I wanted to finish Fairy Academy first. And now I'm in Croatia. And writing all the one Shots on my list ;)**

**So here you are... I wouldn't have thought it would turn into lemon... but It did ;).**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
